


Welcome to King's Landing, Detective Snow.

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Detective Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Stranger Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Jon went for a run and met an interesting woman.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Welcome to King's Landing, Detective Snow.

Jon woke to the warm Blackwater breeze drifting through one of his apartment's open windows. Rubbing his weary eyes, he rolled onto his side and reached for his phone on the nightstand. Groaning that the time was only quarter to six in the morning, he rested his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

His mind drifted about, playing back the events of the past couple of months in his head. Jon's life in that short time period had been quite up and down, to say the least. The lowest of the low-lights was the breakup between him and his girlfriend of nearly two years. Losing her was a crushing blow, that is, until he was offered the job of a lifetime as the new detective at King's Landing's Major Crimes Division. It was a big move from his part. A young detective from a small town in the North to a member of the most elite Unit in the Westeros Police Force. The job offer came as a surprise if he had to be honest. He helped the MCU when they traveled to the North to catch a serial killer and a month later, he received the call. He accepted it without even considering for a second.

He squared off his pending cases and hopped into his car three days ago. He found an apartment online and thankfully the other occupant was ready to accept Jon in very quick succession. Sure, he played his Police Detective card on him but none the less he was glad for the apartment.

Taking another glance at his phone, he cursed and slid out of bed. Walking to the open window, he peered out. The apartment was very near the beach. One of the reasons why he picked this building even if it cost a couple of hundred dollars more than the apartments in midtown. Jon scanned the fading darkness of the city and decided to go for a run.  
  
"If I can't sleep I might as well see the sunrise," he thought as he threw on a t-shirt and some athletic shorts. Stepping out of the apartment, he headed down the stairs. Turning out of the apartment complex, he made his way in the general direction of the beach.  
  
Several quiet minutes went by as he ran through the early morning, the sun slowly rising to welcome the world. Crossing over the bridge to the beachside, and ran southeast along the many rows of hotels, apartments, and bungalows that made up this sought-after vacation destination.

Continuing along, he reached another bridge that crossed over a large channel. Looking down into the clear, blue water, he thought that a swim might be in order after his jog. As he made his way to the far shore. Several large walking trails meandered off into the wooded areas, but he was more interested in the long stretch of beach in front.

Putting his earbuds in, Jon took off at a relaxed pace down the sand, the soft relaxing guitar riffs of James Taylor gliding him along. With the sun continuing its slow rise and the humidity increasing, he was quickly covered in a layer of sweat. As he moved along the beach, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and away from his eyes, he noticed it again. Turning his head to look towards the water, Jon squinted and looked about. There it was: someone was swimming just offshore a few hundred yards in front of him.  
  
"Damn, they can move," he huffed as he ran along, watching the figure glide between the waves.  
  
Jon slowed his pace and watched with wonder at how someone could swim so fast. As he drew near, the figure had made it close to the shore into shallow enough water where one could stand. As the person stood up, Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was a woman standing in the water. She had lengthy, blonde hair that was pulled back and tied in several places, giving her hair a braided look. What sent his brain reeling along with the blood rushing to his crotch, was the fact that she was completely naked!  
  
This woman had an amazing body. A large set of ample breasts bounced and jiggled about as she trotted from the ocean. Her skin was kissed by the sun with a perfect tan. The lines from a skimpy bikini contrasted nicely from creamy white to freshly tanned skin. She had a very taut stomach and strong, sexy legs that pushed her up out of the water and onto the sand. Jon watched her, still moving at his decreasing pace, as she jogged up to a blanket and pile of clothes near a long stretch of sand fence.  
  
Turn around, turn around! his mind screamed at the thought of the awkwardness of the situation as he approached.  
  
His body kept pushing him onward, much to his brain's dismay. When he got within twenty yards from her, it looked like she might not even make eye contact with him. She was breathing heavily as she lay flat on her stomach on a beach towel, her head resting on her arms.  
  
Put your head down and run by, he kept telling himself as he drew near.  
  
Simply running by wasn't in the plans today. Nearly to her, Jon suddenly found himself falling face first into the sand. His slow speed caused him to moronically trip right over his own feet. His AirPods flew out as he hit the sand with a soft thud. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet to wipe the sand from his body.  
  
"Are you alright?" he heard her ask.  
  
Brushing the last of the sand from his arms, he looked up and gave a glance her way. She was sitting upright now; her body was covered with sand from the tops of her supple breasts to her toes. Jon stared, speechless at what was before him.  
  
"I uh, I'm alright," he squeaked rather quietly.  
  
She smiled brightly, gazing over his entire body. He stared back at her for what seemed like forever. His mind fogged up when she spoke again, snapping him back to reality. "Want to sit and rest awhile? You look exhausted."  
  
On wobbly legs, Jon pressed towards her and plopped down hard just a few feet away. He closed his eyes and slowly caught his breath, not wanting to stare. They sat there in silence for several long moments, the sounds of the waves crashing and the occasional bird chirping filling the air as he tried to calm his body down.  
  
"Is this your first time on this beach?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jon turned to meet her gaze. Using every fiber in his body, he tried not to sneak any peeks below her chin.  
  
"Yes it is, I couldn't sleep this morning so I came here to run and just happened upon it," he explained, not daring to break eye contact.

"Are you from the North?" she asked in her singing voice.

Jon nodded. "I guess the accent gave it way."

"We don't have many people here from the North. What do you guys call us? Southern flowery Cunts." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys call us savages. So, there is that."

She chuckled and another stretch a long awkward silence. "I just love it out here, especially in the early mornings. It gives me a chance to welcome the day and its just me and nature. I don't usually get visitors out this far," she said with a laugh.  
  
Jon gave a nervous laugh and looked around cautiously. "So, do you always, uh, swim this way?" he stuttered out.  
  
She glanced down at her naked body and then back towards him with a grin.  
  
"Yep, I just think it's so freeing being able to not have to worry about clothes for a little while. That's actually how I discovered this stretch of beach. I like to enjoy my body in its natural state, but most people on the big beaches don't find that appropriate."  
  
For the first time, while conversing with her, his eyes gave their first subtle glance along her figure. To say the stiffness in his shorts had surged was an understatement. Quickly, he broke his stare and made eye contact with her again. Her eyes sparkled as she gave him a coy little smile.  
  
"You can look, I don't mind at all," she said softly.  
  
With her consent, Jon's eyes didn't hold back. They roamed about, taking in her beauty. Her firm breasts down to her taut stomach, covered with fine pebbles of sand. She had very toned thighs, the kind that one would love to spread apart in search of her intimate temple. Moving back up her body, he noticed how perfect her smile was surrounded by such kissable lips. She was perfect, symmetrical in every way, her face beaming brightly.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked curiously.  
  
Jon's mouth hung open slightly as he tried to put words together. "I, well, you're beautiful," he rambled out.  
  
She giggled at his tongue being tied, her mouthwatering breasts jiggling as she laughed. "I'm Cersei, by the way, I'm not the type to let strangers see me naked," she said extending her hand to him.  
  
"Jon," he answered taking her soft hand in his.  
  
They shook hands but it lingered a lot longer than normal, both of them staring hard at one another.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Jon," she answered, finally slipping her hand apart from his.  
  
Reaching for her beach towel, she slowly began the chore of wiping her body clean of the sand that was still stuck on. Neither one spoke the whole time. Jon sat and watched with delight as she slowly worked, staring without shame. When she freed herself of a majority of the sand, she looked up, giving him a little smirk.  
  
"It's so refreshing having a cute young man eye me up. I'm surprised you didn't run away when you first saw my old naked self," she lightly chuckled.  
  
"Are you kidding me, you're not old at all. I think you're hot as hell," he protested, wishing he would have taken the last part back.  
  
Cersei wrapped her towel around herself, concealing his tasty eye candy. Jon knew he had said something wrong and was about to kick himself for saying it when she looked at him with a crooked smile.  
  
"I'm glad you think so, I turned forty-five this past winter but I feel like I haven't even reached my prime yet."  
  
Forty, did she just say she was forty? There's no way she is that old with that body, he thought as he watched her stand up.  
  
She bent down and picked up her other belongings. Jon stood up quickly so he could at least walk with her if she was leaving. What he didn't realize when he got to his feet was that his blood was still flowing into his crotch. He was stiff as a board and didn't notice until he saw the grin on her face when she looked towards him.  
  
"Seems you do enjoy my aging body, don't you?" she giggled giving him a wink.  
  
Jon laughed a little nervously as he tried to conceal his raging erection. "Yeah, sorry, I can't control it sometimes. But, like I said, you are hot as hell," he blushed.  
  
Thinking that the high point of his day had already past, he soon found himself in quite a shock. Without saying a word, she closed the distance between them. Jon's eyes went wide and his vision slightly blurred when she reached out and ran a soft hand along the length of his covered shaft.  
  
"Mmmm, you have a nice cock," she softly moaned. "Does he want to come out and play?"  
  
She slowly started to caress up and down, sending tingles along his spine. Pressing her body to his, they locked eyes as she leaned in and planted a soft, wet kiss on his trembling lips. Stepping around him, Cersei moved a few feet inland and pointed towards a small grove of trees.  
  
"Follow," she urged as she glanced over her tan shoulder.  
  
Completely baffled by how this day was going, Jon turned himself around and like a lost puppy, plodded after her. Her hips and rear swayed seductively underneath her beach towel. His hungry eyes ate up every single movement she made, all the way to the shade of the trees. Upon reaching the small grove, they found themselves shaded from the sun's increasingly powerful rays. Glancing about, Jon noticed a small hiking trail about thirty yards away that stretched off into the woods. The grove offered some privacy, but a small break in the trees offered a peek in if someone were to look at the right time and place while hiking the secluded trail.  
  
Stepping into the middle of the small clearing, Cersei spun around to face Jon, who was nervously scanning the area. She gave a devilish grin, just imagining the events that would unfold in the not-so-distant future.  
  
Clearing her throat got Jon's attention back on her. Releasing her grip on the towel, the item quickly slipped down her body, pooling at her feet.  
  
"Much better, don't you think?" she questioned with a giggle.  
  
Jon stared at her body as he stepped in close. His breathing now ragged, he thought his heart would beat out of his chest as she knelt in front of him and tugged at his shorts. With a swift pull, Cersei sent his shorts to the ground. His manhood bulged out of his compression shorts, throbbing for release. Taking hold of his hips, she leaned in and kissed the head of his covered manhood, eliciting a soft gasp from the young man.  
  
"You have such a nice cock," she moaned as she planted more kisses along his sheathed sword.  
  
Needing more than just a tease, Cersei wrapped her fingers in the spandex-type material of his shorts and slowly maneuvered them lower and lower. Working them past his hips, she eyed up his cleanly shaven pubic area as she gave one final tug. Jon's throbbing pole sprang free in front of her face, sticking out in all its glory.  
  
Cersei gave a throaty growl in approval as she reached up and took hold of his shaft with her hand. Looking up into his gleaming eyes, she smiled wickedly and dove in. Jon cried out as her broad tongue dove along his bulbous head and trickled down to his root. She lapped the entire length of him, planting kisses up and down as she slowly stroked with her hand. Opening wide, she breathed a hot sigh onto his head as she slid it into her wet mouth. Jon moaned in delight at the hot feeling of her mouth as she continued to work her way down him. In and out she went, her pace painstakingly slow at first, but soon finding a quicker rhythm. She stroked and sucked away, reveling in the feeling of having his meat in her mouth and down her throat.  
  
Jon's body started to tingle as he felt the hasty arrival of orgasm. "I'm g-gonna cum!" he gasped alarmedly.  
  
Cersei released his manhood from her clutches and leaned back to look him in the eye. "No you're not, not until I've had mine," she playfully scolded.  
  
Turning on her knees, she reached for the beach towel and spread it out on the grassy ground. Crawling onto it, she spun herself to lie back. Propping up on her elbows, Cersei opened her legs to reveal her glistening lips. Looking up at Jon, she gave a wink and motioned him to her with a finger.  
  
"How's your tongue?" she asked as he stripped off his remaining clothes and knelt at her feet.  
  
"Legendary," he responded with a gasp and then a courageous smile. "Would you like to see how?"  
  
Cersei giggled at his playfulness as he lay flat on his belly and moved in. pushing her thighs farther apart, Jon breathed in her mouthwatering aroma. Lightly kissing her inner thigh drew soft moans from his partner. He worked his way up and then over to the other, softly planting wet kisses.  
  
"Don't be a tease now," she happily moaned as he still avoided her intimate parts.  
  
Upon hearing her, Jon inhaled deeply and gave a long lap of his tongue along her sex. Cersei moaned in delight as he lapped her entirely again. He wiggled his tongue along her, moving slowly towards her sensitive nub. Sliding his hand down, Jon sucked on his middle finger and glided it into her canal. At the same time, he flicked her bud with his tongue. His finger and tongue sent shock waves through Cersei as her volume increased. Working patiently, he basked in the effects he was having on her. Ever approaching climax, Cersei's chest began to heave as her breathing intensified. Jon's pace quickened when he felt her body quiver. He sucked her delicate nub into his mouth as his finger blurred in and out of her sopping canal.  
  
"That's it. Faster. Suck my clit. Fuck. Fuck. Don't stop!" Her hot words of encouragement pushed Jon onward. "Fuck. Don't Stop. Yes. Yes. Yes!  
  
Cersei's body writhed and twisted about as her orgasm took hold. Her screams of ecstasy only encouraged Jon more as he latched onto her thighs and continued his work, desperately trying to hold on. His mouth and chin were soaked from her juices as he grinned with delight. Her body slowly began to calm as he released his grip. Sitting up on his haunches, Jon wiped his soaked face with his forearm, grinning from ear to ear. He watched with delight at her sexy body heaving for air. Cersei stared at the canopy, enjoying the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm.  
  
"Holy s-shit!" she stuttered, still trying to catch her breath. "It's legendary indeed."  
  
Jon gave a light chuckle as he ogled her body. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Finally settling down, Cersei was able to prop herself back on her elbows. Glancing towards the young man who had just sent her over the top, she gave an audible gasp at the sight of his rock-hard manhood.  
  
"Seems like someone is ready for more," she said with a smile.  
  
Jon looked down at his stiffness and then back to her with a grin. Without saying a word, he slowly crawled next to her body to lie face to face with her. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in and their lips softly met. Their soft kisses grew hungrier as they slipped their tongues across one another. Feeling a tap at her entrance, Cersei reached down and took hold of his manhood. She spread her legs and slowly slid his head along her lips to lather it. Breaking the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes as his sword became enveloped by her hot, moist sheath.  
  
"Fuck, does that feel good," Cersei exclaimed in a drawn-out moan.  
  
Jon slowly moved his hips as his member slid in and out of her. They embraced again in another hungry kiss as the intensity increased. Fighting for control, Cersei lightly bit down on his lower lip as he worked. The fight for superiority wasn't just with their mouths, but rather down below as Jon's hips increased in speed. Her velvety canal clamped tightly on him as he slid in and out.

"Don't hold back, stud, fuck me hard," she said as she broke their kiss.  
  
"Fuck yeah," was all Jon could think of after hearing her request.  
  
With that, he intensified his thrusts, pistoning his hips as hard as he could. Cersei squealed with delight as he pounded into her. Moans and gasps of pleasure soon escaped her as their heartbeats thundered in their eardrums. Quickly, their bodies became lathered in a sheen of sweat, their hands slipping and sliding trying to hold on. Cersei pushed on him and freed herself from his pole with a wet pop.

She rolled onto his body and sat up. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly began grinding her moist lips along his engorged shaft. Jon was in heaven at the sight he had. Her sexy body sat atop him. Her large, firm breasts sat right in front of his face just begging to be played with.  
  
Cersei grinned wildly at her young plaything. "My girls are just begging to be toyed with."  
  
Jon reached up and took a handful of each breast in his hands, softly massaging her flesh with his fingers. Cersei moaned in approval as he fondled her, continuing to grind on him as he played with her breasts. Needing more than a tease, she pushed on his chest and got herself into a crouch. Reaching between her legs, she stood him up and aimed towards her opening. Painstakingly, she descended and her tunnel wrapped around his shaft, stopping only when she rested at his base.  
  
"I'll do the fucking this time," she growled, slowly beginning to bounce on her meaty treat. Cersei immediately squealed with delight as Jon pinched hard on her erect nipples. "You naughty boy, now you're in for it!" she gasped as her pace quickened.  
  
She didn't hold anything back as she bounced and ground on him, her moans increasing in volume as she worked. Soon, the sweat was pouring off her body. Droplets ran down off her head and into her eyes, causing them to sting. She wiped her brow and continued to have her way with the young man. Jon was amazed at her stamina. Lying back, he watched with lustful wonder as she skewered herself on him. Her eye-popping rack bounced and jiggled in every direction for his eyes to feast on. Sliding down her core, he placed his hands on her slippery hips, trying to hold on. Thrusting his hips up, he got in a rhythm with her and they both growled in unison. Cersei let the young northerner take control as he pumped up into her. She reached her arms up and ran her hands through her hair, throwing her head back to the sky.  
  
Jon started to build up his own sweat again as he enjoyed her body. The view was perfect: her head thrown back allowed her ample chest to jut out and really show off her athletic figure. Her moans of pleasure echoed in his ears and put a devilish smile on his face. Cersei hunched back over to look down at him, noticing his ear-to-ear smile; she collapsed down onto his body and kissed him hard. They lapped and playfully bit at each other as their mouths dueled. Jon's hips slowed as he tried to concentrate on both fronts. Sensing this, Cersei released her lock on his lips and sat up. Rising, she swiveled around and faced away from him.  
  
Squatting back down onto his meat, Cersei sank to her knees and rested her hands on the ground. Grinding her hips, she slowly began working him. As her intensity increased, so did the noises escaping her. Jon sat himself up on one elbow. Reaching for a handful of her tied back, blonde hair, he grabbed and pulled.  
  
"Fuck yes. Fuck. Pull my hair. That's it, so fucking hot!" Cersei squealed out.  
  
"Lie back," Jon gasped, still holding tightly to her mane.  
  
Cersei pushed off the ground and collapsed herself back atop of him. She immediately resumed grinding her hips into him as he released her hair and attacked her heaving breasts with his hands. The sweat poured from their bodies as they worked one another, slipping and sliding about. Both knew that orgasm was rapidly approaching. Cersei was seeing stars and her vision was starting to blur.  
  
Suddenly, the hot white feeling crashed over her. As she lashed out in pleasure, her screams were muffled hard by Jon's hand. She bucked and writhed wildly as her pleasure overtook her. At the same time, Jon wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her back. His raging manhood sprang free with a pop and a squeal from Cersei, as it unloaded like a fountain into the air. He gritted his teeth, trying to stifle any noise he might make. His seed shot out, landing all over her mound. Rope after rope escaped and landed across her inner thighs up to her navel. Both breathing heavily, Jon held her tightly until her powerful orgasm passed.  
  
Releasing her from his grip, Jon let Cersei's sweaty body limply slide and plop on the blanket next to him. She turned and gave him a wicked look. Jon held a finger to his lips and pointed with his other hand. Cersei rolled her head around towards the small gap in the trees. On the secluded hiking trail, not fifty yards away, a small group of people were walking by. Cersei's sudden giggles sent the hair on Jon's neck standing. Quickly, he spooned against her and placed his hand across her mouth again. She couldn't stop giggling as she watched the hikers move by down the trail. Jon released her again once they were in the clear.  
  
"You are wild, you know that?" he whispered low.  
  
Cersei turned herself around to face him. She grinned devilishly and gave him a soft kiss. "We did just fuck like a bunch of wild animals," she giggled with delight. "I would have loved for this to have been shot down my throat," she said, scooping up Jon's seed from her mound.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. If only those damn hikers wouldn't have shown up."  
  
Cersei scooped up another fingerful and slurped it into her mouth. "I wish they would have caught us like this, I think that would be so sexy," she smiled with a satisfied grin.  
  
Jon shook his head in disbelief, laughing at the thought of being caught. As their bodies slowly calmed, they spooned and tenderly kissed. Rolling around, they drifted off to sleep in the soft grass.

The high sun peeked through an opening in the canopy. Jon blinked his eyes open, feeling like he'd just come out of a dream. He stretched his arms, reaching for his partner that lay beside him. Feeling nobody there, Jon hastily sat up and looked around the clearing. She was gone. He stood up and stepped out of the grove of trees, letting the warm sun splash onto his naked body. Cersei was nowhere in sight.  
  
Disappointed with her sudden disappearance, Jon walked back to the clearing and slowly dressed. Amazed at the day's turn of events, he gave one last look around the clearing before making the trek back. All the way back down the beach, the events rambled through his head. Was it a dream? Was she even real? It has to be real, he kept pondering in his mind as he eventually made his way back to his apartment.

  
  
_**Next-Day...** _

The big day eventually arrived. Jon drove through the downtown traffic and reached the precinct where he's going to spend the next few years. He parked his car in the lot and made his way into the building. He met with the desk sergeant who directed him to the Major Crimes Unit located on the third floor of the building.

There, he met with Sergeant Barristan Selmy, the head of the Major Crimes. It was he who recruited Jon. He met with the rest of the team, most of whom were already familiar to him. He was then asked to meet the Captain who was eagerly expecting him.

He took the elevator and reached the fifth floor where the Captain of the Downtown Precinct was. He met with a dark-haired girl who then opened the door for him to enter Captain Lannister's office.

The first thing he noticed was that the Captain was actually a blond-haired woman. Jon couldn't see her face as her head was glued to the paper that she was working on. He cleared his throat and called out, "Captain."

She lifted her hand and motioned him to sit. Jon did as told as waited patiently. His eyes were scanning the office.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Detective Snow. Sergeant Selmy spoke of you in high regard."

Jon opened his mouth to thank but stopped in his track, with his mouth kept hanging as she finally looked up at him offering Jon the view of her face. Once her eyes settled on him, her face turned from professional to flabbergast. No words were left their mouths as they kept looking at each other in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
